The Tournament
by DarkSeto
Summary: Um, I guess this is about the gang goes to a new tournament hosted by......Can't tell.sticks tongue out
1. Chapter 1

Seto: Okay, here goes my Yugioh fic...

Dark Seto: cough It may stink cough

Seto: cleans out ear What was that?

Dark Seto:..Nothing.

Disclaimer:I don't own Yugioh, or any of the characters...blah blah blah blah blah.....but someday.....Bwahahaha!

Chapter 1: The Tournament

"Hey Yug!"Joey calls from the crowd in the hall.

"Huh?"Yugi turns around.

Joey tries to squeeze through the crowd." 'Scuse me, pardon me."He finally reaches Yugi.

"So, what's up, Joey?"He asks.

"You haven't heard!?"

"...Heard what?"Yugi asks cluelessly.(kinda like me!shiversokay, hate that face, continue)

Joey sighs."I heard that someone's hosting a new tournament!"

"What!?"Yugi says.

"Yeah, there's flyers all over school!"Joey points to one. It reads...

_Dear Duelists,_

_I'm holding a tournament for the best of the best! To quailify, come to the mall at 5:00 P.M. sharp on the date of October 15. There will be a preliminary tournament, to see who will make it to the real thing!_

_From,_

_Your Host_

"Whaddya say, Yug?"Joey asks.

"Hmmm....."He thinks."Sure, why not!?"

"So today is the 13. We have two more days for the tournament. Let's prepare our decks!"Joey exclaims.

End.

Seto:prepares to get garbage thrown at him

Dark Seto: Seto, no one's throwing trash at you.

Seto:looks upReally!?piece of trash hits him

Dark Seto: Sorry, had to do that.


	2. Chapter 2

Seto:Okay, I'm here for Chapter 2!!!

Dark Seto:Hope its better than the last one.

Seto: Shut up!

Chapter 2: The Sign Up

Two days later, Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan walk through the mall, trying to find the sign ups.

They finally spot the area were the duelists are.

"Well, I hope you guys do good."Tea says, watching them walk off.

"Don't worry, we will!"Joey and Yugi say at the same time.

Soon, everyone was sitting at a big table, then a guy in a black suit comes in front of them."Welcome Duelists!"

Everyone started whispering."Is that the host...?"

As if hearing they're questions, the man said."I am not the host, but one of his servants. The host is planning the tournament right now. Now, to get things started." He points to a small table."I will call a certain number up. If you check your seat, the number is there."He holds up a slip of paper."You will write your name on this. Then when everyone is done, I will draw the names. The two people i draw at a time, will duel for the right to move on to the tournament."

The man calls up numbers until everyone is called."Good."He draws two slips of paper.

"Joey and...Tai."Joey looks around until he sees a kid looking at him.

"Yugi and...Naro."Yugi sees a kid that looks like he's 11 or 12 staring at him."I guess thats my opponent."

He calls the rest of the matches."Now, with out further adu(btw, I do not know how to spell it.), let's get the prelimenary rounds going!"

Yugi and Naro sit at one table."Okay, you can go first."Yugi says.

"Okay..."Naro draws."I play The Man Eating Treasure Chest in attack mode."1600/1200."Then I play two cards facedown."

Yugi draws."I play Celtic Guardian in attack mode, then equip it with Invigoration."1800/1000"Then I attack your Treasure Chest."

Yugi:8000

Naro:7800

Naro draws."I activate the spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your equip card. Then I play Armored Zombie and attack."

Yugi:7900

Naro:7800

"Nice move."Yugi draws."I play Gazelle the Mythical Beast and set two cards facedown."

Naro draws."I play Dark Hole,"They discard there monsters."Then I play Commencement Dance to sacrifice my Summoned Skull from my hand, to summon Performance of Sword."1950/1850."I attack directly."

"Not so fast."Yugi grins."I activate Spellbinding Circle, stopping your attack."

"Heh, then I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit, negating your trap."

Yugi:5950

Naro:6800

End.

Seto:Okay, two things. The tournament is played by the real rules.

Dark Seto:Second, the effects are the same in the real world, Spell Binding Circle, for example.

Seto:Okay, see ya next time!!


End file.
